Rockford Prision
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: It's my own little series with me and my friends in it. It is also a rewrite of my last story A way to save alive. This is at Rockford prision from the game Code Veronica X. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Access denied_

"Damn it Carter hurry!"

"I'm trying! This prison is hard to get into!"

"Well we'll get caught if you don't hurry and find them."

"Kori shut up and let me do this!"

_Access denied._

"Damn it! Why isn't this working!"

"Here Carter let me try! Nanalie get the door!"

"What are you doing?"

"Change a few things!"

_Access granted_

"Ha! Now who's good on a computer?"

"Hey Kori you are good."

"Nanalie! What are you doing! Who's watching the door!"

Silence.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!"

"We're screwed."

Then blackness. Carter and her friends Kori and Nanalie had tried to hack into Umbrella and find their friends, but in their effort to try they failed. Getting caught and taken prisoners themselves. When Carter woke up she found herself in a cell. She just laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling. She jumped to her feet at the loud sound of her friends at the door. Kori had tried to bust her friends out my kicking the rusty old door open.

"Kori! I don't think it's working." Nanalie said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Kori asked. Carter got up and went over and took a look at the lock.

"Nanalie give me your hair pin." She said.

Nanalie did and Carter picked the lock to their cell. She tried for a minute when she stopped and swung the door open. They started to run when a man who was tall, black and had blood stains on his closes came into the room. They stopped.

"Go." He said. They went to leave when they suddenly froze.

"Wait. What? You're letting us go just like that?" Kori said. He nodded his head. "Why?"

"Because the prison's been having trouble and now I have orders to let all the prisoners go free. I don't think you'll be able to get off the island alive anyways." He sat down and motioned them to the door..

They went out and scoped the area. Lights were off. Wind blowing. Not a think moving. They went to get their stuff. Kori got her shotgun, sniper rifle, magnum, survival knife, hand gun, and ammo. Carter got her twin pistols, ammo, her medical kit, small laptop computer, her communication radio, and her medical kit. Nanalie got her hand gun, sniper rifle shotgun, her dagger (which she hides in her boots), and she grabbed her medical supplies. She checked for her needles, bandages, disinfectants, those kind of things. After getting their stuff together they set off on to find a way off the island.

While they were getting out of their cell and ready to leave a girl named Claire was already trying to find a way off with the help of a guy named Steve Burnside. She had also sent an e-mail to her friend Leon and her brother Chris.

They had discovered why all the prisoners were being released. A virus had spread throughout the island. Causing zombies to walk the grounds and feed off other.

Carter, Kori, Nanalie, Claire, and Steve, they were all victims of umbrella and now they are trying to find a way out of hell before they are killed.

"So where are we goin anyways?" Steve asked.

"Anywhere that's safe. We need to rest. We've been walking and running into those creatures for hours." They got up to a building and Claire checked inside. "Come on this looks safe." They went in and rested.

"Hey Claire. Do you think your friend and brother will get that e-mail in time?"

"What do mean by "in time?"" Claire said.

"Like by the time they get the e-mail and when they get here...we're already...dead?" he sounded like he would never leave the place.

"They'll make it. Believe me, they will." They went to sleep waiting for Leon and Chris to show up. Those two were their only hope of getting out of there.

After a few hours Carter, Kori, and Nanalie were looking for a safe place as well. Stayed close to the sealed off entrance and tried to get in touch with their friends. They all had experience with zombie and the virus. They were part of a group with their friends Chris, Leon, and a few others. They worked with two groups. One a secret group used in case of unusual cases. Like Zombies, and the T- virus. The other was with a man working for Umbrella but steals their information. He allowed them access to the computer and Carter did the rest. She hacked Umbrella so many times to get information on Umbrella. but one time he was caught and him and his son were taken to this very prison. Carter, Kori, and even Nanalie agreed to go and get them out. They used the information from Umbrella and got them in this mess. They came but in their attempt to find their location they failed and were caught.

"Hey guys I got Leon's recorder. When he gets home he'll check it. I also sent him the coordinates so he can find this place. He'll be here by tomorrow night at the latest." Carter said.

"Great. So now we wait. They better pick up or they're gonna get it big time." Kori said. And then they went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

When Leon got home he got the voice mail from Carter then went to his computer. He saw the e-mail from Chris' sister Claire. He ran over to Chris's room and slammed the door in.

"Chris! Get your ass out here! Your sister's in trouble again!" he yelled.

"What the fuck!" he said falling out of bed. "What the hell she'd do this time!" He went to his closet and got out his old S.T.A.R.S. uniform. Starting to get dressed. He was in frount of the door pulling up his pants.

"I don't know but come on." Leon said and then slammed the door on Chris'. Chris fell to the floor

"Ouch!" Chris said. Leon came in the room and looked at Chris.

"Come on man! We don't have time to play games!" Leon said and threw a gun down at him. Chris missed it and the gun smacked into his face.

"Hey! What the hell is with you man!" Chris yelled getting up.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Leo yelled.

"Well sorry if a door and a gun hurt when they make hard contact with your face! Damn." Chris said getting out the door at last. He walked over to the front door where Leon was standing. "Never, I repeat, NEVER, throw a gun at my head or slam a door in face again!"

"Sorry, now if you're done can we hurry? The girls need help."

"Ya I'm done."

They ran to the garage to get their stuff. They grabbed their guns, ammo, and their medical supplies. They called anyone they could and finally got a ride to the prison.

It took a few hours to finally get there. They got lost a few times. They got to the island and went towards the prision.

"Damn I thought that was only an hour trip not fucking three hours." Chris complained.

"Well if you would listen when I told you to go somewhere we would have been here earlier!. Ass hole!" Leon yelled back at him.

They looked around for Claire and the other three. They got to a grave yard sight. They were just walking when suddenly something grabbed Chris' leg. He looked down to see a person with bite marks all over their body and blood everywhere.

"Shit!" He said. He kicked it and grabbed out his hand gun. He shot it in the head and killed it. They looked around for a bit. When they saw more coming and some even coming from the ground they ran.

Claire and Steve heard the gun shots and got up and got ready. They ran towards the gun shots.

"It must be Leon. Come on hurry!" They ran. They ran into many monsters themselves but took them out and continued to run.

Meanwhile Carter, Kori, and Nanalie all heard the gun shots and fallowed them as well. Carter still trying to get in contact with Leon. Finally she did.

"Hey Leon. Are you here at the prison? We're hearing gunshots."

"Yeah. We're trying to find you guys but it looks like we have a big problem with the virus. People all over living or dead are infected with it."

"Yeah the ones that were dead were used for experiments. We're on our way over stay where you are if you can."

"Alright just hurry."

The girls ran and ran towards the gun shots. Finally Leon and Chris finished their small massacre and ran into an open area. They stopped to look around when Claire and Steve showed up. Then seconds later Carter, Kori, and Nanalie came up.

"What the hell took you so long!" Kori yelled slapping Leon in the back.

"Sorry Chris doesn't know what I mean when I say go left or go right!" Leon looked at Chris.

"Hey I was trying to read the coordinates that Carter gave us but you kept talking so loud I couldn't hear the recorder!" Chris yelled back.

Wait wait wait! Chris, Leon, do you know these girls?"

"Hhheeeyyy, who are you?" Kori asked.

"Hhheeeyyy this is my dumbass sister who gets in trouble a lot." Chris said pointing to Claire.

"Hey Chris." Claire walked over to Chris and smacked him up side to head.

"Hey what the hell was that for!" Chris said.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Claire asked looking at Carter, Kori, and Nanalie.

"Oh this Carter, (cough) _dumbass,_ Kori, (cough) _dumbass, _and Nanalie, (cough) _dumbass._" Chris said pointing at each of them.

"Hey Chris." They all walked over to Chris and smacked him as hard as they could.

"Hey what the hell! Why am I always getting hit by everyone and everything!" Chris yelled.

"So you're Claire. Nice to meet you." Carter said ignoring Chris, and then looked at Steve. "Hey looks like you made it alright."

"Yeah what the hell are you guys doing here in the first place?" Steve asked.

"We came to break you and your dad out but, we got caught after finishing hacking in. Then trying to find you after getting out we found your dad." Kori said.

"We didn't find him in time." Nanalie said.

"What? What do mean!" Steve said wide eyed.

"When we found him he was infected with the T-virus. We tried all we could to help him but the virus had spread far. We could only help him one way. Kori helped him before he was taken completely. Sorry Steve." Nanalie said. Steve broke down.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard for the seven of them to find a SAFE place to rest for a while. They couldn't sleep long because they had to quickly find a way out of this island of hell. They just wondered around the grounds being very careful about where they went.

"Hey what about that small building over there?" Chris said.

"Let's take a look. Carter you first." Kori said and pushed Carter forward.

"Fine I'll go first you cowards." She said, sticking her tongue out.

Carter grabbed her pistols and slowly stepped to the door. She kicked to door as hard as she could and it flew open. She quickly pointed her pistols towards the door. She turned on her light strapped to her belt and looked around. Every direction she looked her guns were pointed. The others followed behind. She looked everywhere she could. In all the 3 rooms.

She kicked in the bathroom and inside was the zombie of a security guard. She aimed the best she could but with Kori not around it would it take more than just one shot. She fired a total of four shots before the zombie was truly dead. Chris came running over.

"What happened?" He sees the zombie on the floor, "Alright way to go Carter!" He went to give her a high five but she didn't look at all. "Come on every body's waiting." he said. They went out and they all tried to come up with a plan. Leon got out a map on the floor. Kori, Nanalie, Steve, Claire, and Chris around him. Carter was sitting on a table beside them. She looked down at the map and joined them.

"It looks like we're on the far end from the gate. The way the prison is now it'll take about... a day and a half to two days to get out of the prison and to end of the island. That's just a guess. It might take us longer." Leon said.

"But what about Alfred? He won't just let us go. He knows about us. He'll keep playing with us until we kill him or die. Even if we get out of the prison he'll still make us play his game. We have to stop him before getting out of here or he won't stop. Plus this T-virus, we need to know what he was doing here to cause should an outbreak." Claire said.

"She's right. This guy caused another outbreak of this damn virus and now we have to stop it." Kori said.

"Also this isn't a normal case of the virus. It's corrupt." Carter said. Everyone turned towards her.

"Huh?" Chris said.

"The first T-virus would just animate dead cells no intelligence, no adaptation, nothing but the need to feed of human flesh. This one it will decay some of the skin right down to the muscle. I looked at one of the zombie bodies too. It feeds of the organs and then connects to the brain. Using it to feed off another body and then I'm guessing the virus feeds off what the body ate. Plus there's the fact that they adapt. They learn. They're still slow but the brain is still working. This isn't the T-virus we've handled before, and I'm guessing that there's different kinds of this virus and, of these monsters."

"So your saying that the zombies made from the staff and prisoner's bodies aren't the worst?" Steve said. Carter nodded her head. "That's just great. So what kind of monsters are we talking about here?"

"I don't know." Carter said.

"What do you mean you don't know! You've handled this before right?"

"I can't say anything more about this! I've never seen this type of the virus before! These are just the first stages of the virus though. It does more after a while of spreading."

"So how bad do you think it'll get?" Leon asked.

"And how long do you think it'll be til the next stage?" Kori asked.

"It'll probably mutate the entire body in a matter of a few days. The guy here was bitten about 30 minutes ago so." Carter said.

Everyone but Carter explored the place. Suddenly a zombie with a huge pulsing right arm and goldish color of skin or muscle came in. Carter was closest and was almost hit by its arm. She grabbed Kori's shot gun from the table and shot it right at its head. It fell to the ground and so did Carter. Chris ran over and helped her up.

"Ok as awesome as that was, who shoots a zombie with a shotgun and blasts herself off a table?" he said. She pushed him away and turned around, her face beginning to blush.

"I was half way off anyways trying to dodge its arm!" she yelled at him.

"Carter! Are you ok!" Nanalie said.

"Ya I'm fine." She went to take a step and fell to the ground. She had been wounded in the arm by the monster's attack. She had passed out from the amount of blood lost.

"Carter!" Chris yelled catching her. Someone give me a medical kit fast!"

He worked so fast with the help of Leon and Nanalie. The other's watched. They would keep look out for anything. They had to make sure Leon and Nanalie had enough time to help Carter before it was too late. Leon knew how to patch up Carter's arm and Claire helped with getting anything they needed. After Leon was done Nanalie wrapped up her arm to protect it. After they laid her down and waited for her to wake back up.

Finally after a few hours she slowly opened her eyes. Chris noticed and slid next to her.

"Carter are you alright?" he asked helping her sit up.

"I don't know. What happened?" she asked holding her head. Then she looked at her arm. "What happened to my arm?"

"That thing before hit your arm. It was pretty deep." Kori said. Leon walked over.

"I was able to patch it up. You should be fine but you have to go easy on it. I also gave you the anti-virus. So there's no infection." he said.

"What was that thing anyways?" Steve asked.

"My best bet is the next stage to the virus. Ah." Cater put her other arm on her wounded one. She would take pain medicine but then she would fall asleep, and they had to keep going.

"Carter you have to rest. You lost a hell of a lot of blood. Take it easy for now." Leon said. Carter tried to stand up.

"No we have to keep going so we can get out of here." She fell back down and Chris caught her again.

"We will but you need to rest now. Everyone understands. Now sleep." Chris said sitting down next to her. Carter fell asleep on Chris with his arm around her.

After another few hours Leon walked over to Chris. Everyone but the two of them were asleep.

"So Chris, you ever going to tell Carter how you feel?" Leon asked.

"Some day." Chris pulled Carter's blonde hair out of her face. "When we get out of here, I'll tell her. You ever going to tell Kori how you feel?"

"After all this is over I will. If you want I'll go first." Leon said.

"Naw. I will. She turned 19 two months ago. I was going to tell her when she turned 18 but I was sent out."

"So you still could have told her."

"I know but I was still afraid she would say she didn't feel the same way. I'll tell her though. I promise you Carter. I will tell you how I feel."


	4. Chapter 4

After they were all awake they all got ready to back out. They got all their weapons, ammo, and other supplies.

"Carter I mean it. Take it easy with that arm. Don't shoot with it unless you HAVE to." Leon said.

"Yes sir." Carter said while putting a few more things in her bag.

"Carter listen to me."

"I am! Everyone keeps telling me. I promise to only shoot with it if I desperately have to."

"Alright. Chris watch her. You know how she is." Leon said.

"Hey!" Carter snapped. She slapped Leon in the chest with her good arm. Leon just chuckled. Then they left.

"Claire any idea where this Alfred guy might be?" Leon asked.

"Not a clue. There's a lab up there though. We might find him there." Claire said.

"Alright so then let's get going." Kori said. They headed to lab and walked down the hall.

"Guys wait!" Nanalie said. They all stopped. "Do you hear that?" They all listened.

"Sounds like screaming?" Chris said.

"Someone's screaming for help." Leon said. Then they all ran towards it. When they got there they saw an opening in the floor. A few zombies in there. Above was a girl in a cage about 19 with brown hair and wearing a redish color dress. Some of it torn from the zombies. She looked over and noticed them.

"Get me the hell out of here!" She yelled at them.

"Alright Carter!" Leon said. She looked at him. "Think you can up there and get her down?"

"Ya no problem."

"Alright. Chris go with her and we'll take care of them."

"Alright then let's go." Chris said.

He and Carter made their way through the stairs to the control panel. They got in and Chris shut the door.

"Hey you can just bring that thing over here." Chris pointed to the platform connecting to the room.

"Alright." Carter went to turn on the machine. "It's still on? Then she hasn't been up there very long. Who was in here?" She looked around and saw another door still open. "Chris go see if anyone's down there!" She pointed to the door. Chris got his gun out and went. Carter started to carfully bring the girl over to the platform.

Meanwhile-

The others were taking care of the zombies.

"Ok now let me see," Leon was looking for something when he heard Kori's shotgun go off. He jolted his head up to see she jumped down there! He ran over to the edge. "Kori! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

"Having fun. There's only like four or five." She shot the last one and they all noticed Carter got the girl out and she was in there. Leon helped Kori back up.

"Are you crazy? What they hell was that?" Leon said.

"You don't think I can handle myself alone?"

"No it's just in something like this you NEVER go in alone."

"I knew I had you up here to cover me." He smiled and she smiled back.

"You are ssssooooo lucky I like you. Come on." Then they went to join to the others. They were all waiting outside.

"What's goin on?" Kori asked.

"That girl's changing into her other clothes." Steve said. They nodded then the door opened. The girls brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was wearing a red tank top, black jeans, and a pair of sneakers. She held a tan jacket in her arm.

"Thanks for the help guys." She said. Everyone went inside.

"No problem. What's your name?" Leon said.

"I'm Sami. Sami Renee Hurst." She said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Leon Kennedy."

"I'm Kori Coen."

"Nanalie Winters."

"The name's Steve Burnside."

"I'm Claire Redfield."

"And I'm her brother Chris."

"And I'm Carter Evans."

"Nice to meet you guys." Sami said.

"So how did you get like that?" Chris asked.

"I don't really remember. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to get these morons out of here." Chris said. Carter, without turning her head at all, hit Chris' chest as hard as she could.

"Ouch! What is this beat the shit out of Chris day! Damn."

"We came to get our friends out but got busted." Carter said.

"Then we got busted so these two came to get us as all hell breaks loose." Kori said.

"Ah. Well would you mind me coming with you?"

"Not at all. Here you go." Leon handed her a handgun.

"Thanks." Then they went off.


	5. Chapter 5

They all made their way to a large hall. Then a voice came over the intercom.

"Very good. I see more players have come too."

"Alfred?" Claire said.

"If you want to come find me good luck. It'll take you all night to find me and by the time you've gone through the whole place I'll be gone. I'll wait for about two hours. After that if you haven't found me start heading for the training field. See you there." He laughed before going off.

"Alright if we wanna find him we're going to have to split up. Chris, Carter, you guys go together. Carter also again take it-"

"I know! Easy on the arm." Carter snapped.

"Just saying. Alright anyways, Nanalie and Steve, Claire and Sami, and then Kori and me. Got it?" Leon said.

"Got it." Everyone else said.

"Chris and I have our radios. Carter give yours to Nanalie and then if you get Alfred contact us right away." He handed a radio to Claire.

"Right." Carter gave Nanalie the radio and then all went their different ways.

Leon and Kori went down a large hall and heard something. Kori and Leon quickly pulled out their hand guns.

"Shh." Leon said putting a finger to his mouth. Kori nodded and they slowly went to the corner. They noticed someone walking up stairs. Leon starting shooting and shattered some glass. He started to run and then he fired a shot. It hit Kori in the leg.

"Ah!" Kori fell gripping her leg.

"Kori!" Leon turned towards her letting Alfred get away. He knelt down and helped her take the bullet out.

"Ouch!" Kori yelled.

"Sorry. Taking a bullet out of someone's leg's going to hurt." Once her got it out he set it on the floor. Then he took at look at her leg. "Doesn't look too deep. It does need wrapped though." Leon wrapped Kori's wound and then stood up.

Kori got up but had trouble putting pressure on her leg. Leon bent down in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Get on. We can still catch him if we hurry."

"Uh. Ok." She got on his back and he handed her the handgun.

"Aim for the legs." Then Leon started running up the stairs and after Alfred.

Meanwhile-

Carter and Chris went down a close by narrow hall way.

"How's your arm doing?" Chris asked.

"Fine. Hurt a little but I'll live."

"We can rest if you need to."

"I'm fine. Let's keep going." Carter insisted.

"So why did you come here anyways?"

"It was kind of my fault Steve and his dad got here. Kori and Nanalie wanted to help me get them out."

"How was it your fault?"

"A hack I did got detected. It was after that night that they took them. I felt guilty so, I wanted to make things right."

"You haven't changed much huh?" Carter stopped and turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I met you three years ago, you would never leave anyone behind no matter what. You fought for anyone. You're always looking out for other people." Carter smiled. "That why you're an amazing person Carter."

"Thanks Chris."

"That's no excuse to push yourself so hard though. If your arm's bothering you take a break. We all know how you feel about slowing everyone down, but we all care about each other."

"I know. It's not that bad really. Let's get moving." Just as Carter was about to turn around she heard something screech. "Chris?" She said her voice shaking.

"Ya." Chris' voice the same.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"It's not what you think it is." Carter slowly turned around to find a giant spider type monster. She started running leaving Chris. "Hey wait for me!" He caught up to her.

"You said it wasn't what I was thinking!"

"Well how was I to know you were thinking of giant spiders!" Chris got against the wall and pulled Carter over next to him. He shot it a few times and killed it. "There. Spider's dead."

"Alright then let's go. Hey look up there!" Carter pointed to the second floor. They saw Alfred running.

"If we hurry we can cut him off." Chris said. They started running to the stairs and towards Alfred.

Meanwhile-

"Alright we're not far behind him." Leon set Kori on the floor and gave her some handgun ammo. "You wait here I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go get him. I'll be right back I promise." Then Leon grabbed her shotgun and ran off.

"Hey! Leon! Damn it." Leon ran and got to the corner and waited for Alfred. He checked how much ammo was in the gun.

"Damn it! Empty. I got it." Leon held the gun upside down and waited. Then he saw Alfred come around and swung it, hitting Alfred in the face and knocking him to the ground. Leon flew his hands up in the air. "Alright home run mother fucker!" He screamed. Chris and Carter came up.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"I hit him with the back of Kori's shotgun."

"Where is Kori?" Carter asked.

"Right. Be right back. Watch him!" Leon went running down the hall and back to Kori.

I'm gonna go with him." Carter said running after him. Chris stood there waiting for the others to get back. Then suddenly he found himself tripped and on the ground. He looked up and Alfred ran into an elevator.

"Damn." Chris said sitting up.


End file.
